Kingfisher
Kingfisher is a minor antagonist in V14, appearing as it's main focus in V14C2-V14C3. His real name is Weyland Holmes. Background: Kingfisher is considered amongst the hacker and technology world, namely by Brimstone members Azrael, Krystal and Jericho, to be of master intelligence and to be an extremely intelligent hacker (making him similar to antagonist Mad Stranger). Appearances in CoD: In V14C2, he engages in an over-internet battle with Brimstone -- he sends armed troops to their safehouse during which member Azrael is killed. He is later revealed to have messed with medical records in the San Francisco medical system just because he thought it was funny. However, during his battle with Brimstone, he managed to gain access to the prison records and was able to tamper with them -- this draws in Amy Chen (who also recruits Jeremy Redbird as a partner) -- to arrest him to avenge Azrael. He later, when discovered by the SFPD to have been hiding in a hotel of Dan Abraham, was chased down by Jeremy Redbird. He tried to derail the train he baited Jeremy into boarding and kill Redbird and all the train's passengers, but Redbird overcame this. In V14C3, Kingfisher create's a temporary carnage when he compromises the traffic light system; this allows him to free a prisoner of the Silicany family, whose father and leader was paroled a month prior. A tracer packet placed on Kingfisher by Azrael right before he died revealed his location. During a confrontation between Kingfisher and a Silicani squad, SWAT teams raid the warehouse; despite a huge battle in which many SWAT members are heavily incapacitated, Kingfisher ends up arrested. In that episode's bonus scene, it is revealed that the police, since he entirely deleted the paper trail he left behind, are unable to identify him and that them and the media are reporting them as "Kingfisher". He, pretending to call an attorney, calls the Firstborn -- he states in the call that he purposely used the tracer packet to lure the police to the warehouse and that the mob was a decoy client, and that it, contrary to what the cops think, is "not over". He also states that the prison information is still compromised. When told by Firstborn that he will not be released under his hand, he threatens to snitch on Firstborn -- but after learning that he cannot imagine how he can tell the police enough info, he realizes that he would rather stay imprisoned than be free. He was then freed from his cell and became the Firstborn's helper again in Volume 14 Chapter 7. He helped him with his masterplan to send a murderous message to the world in V14C8-V14C9, and in the bonus scene of Volume 14 Chapter 19, he became his assistant in the new city - London, England. In-Game Decision After assisting him in his final plan in V16C6-V16C7, Kingfisher is essentially confronted by a 3-person team of Kai, Amy and Anders. After a standoff followed by a chase, Kingfisher ends up dangling over a building with Amy only watching him. Amy must now make a dramatic choice; pull him up or leave him to die. The game will progress the chapter as normal regardless of the player's decision. Kingfisher therefore stands as the only character whose fate is determinant. Trivia: *Even though he is the Firstborn's assistant, he is said to be extremely terrified of him. * Because of his involvement in Azrael's death and his actions throughout the series, he can be considered the archenemy of Amy Chen. * Note that he is listed in neither Category: Alive nor Category: Deceased since his status is ultimately left to the player. Category:Characters Category:V14 Characters Category:V14 Antagonists Category:V15 Characters Category:V16 Characters Category:V16 Antagonists Category:Firstborn Network Category:Mercenary Category:Hackers